


Shooting Stars

by cowboykylo69



Category: Logan Lucky (2017)
Genre: Car Sex, Creampie, Daddy Kink, Exhibitionism, F/M, Penis In Vagina Sex, Semi-Public Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-18
Updated: 2021-03-18
Packaged: 2021-03-27 17:01:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,045
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30126015
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cowboykylo69/pseuds/cowboykylo69
Summary: Clyde takes you on a drive up the mountain to admire the stars, you see more than you were expecting.
Relationships: Clyde Logan & Reader, Clyde Logan & You, Clyde Logan/Reader, Clyde Logan/You
Comments: 1
Kudos: 31





	Shooting Stars

**Author's Note:**

> request from sara: my sweet cowboy can you plz write me a lil something from the single word prompts? i would love to see clyde with the stars if possible ✨.. i adore you and your writing so can’t even wait to see what you come up with!🥰🖤

There’s not much light pollution in Boone County seeing as it’s a relatively small town. No skyscrapers, no towering corporations that loom over the horizon, clogging up the sky as the sun sets low behind the mountains.

When the sun sets over the town, the sky opens up and reveals its own light show, a natural wonder of colors and twinkling stars.

Out here, up on your favourite lookout, the stars shine just for you and Clyde.

The truck’s springs creak and groan with exertion underneath the added momentum of your own moving, celestial bodies. The windows fog up, your bodies sweat and you pant into each other’s open, awaiting mouths.

Clyde’s sat comfortably in the driver’s seat, chair reclined to make more room for you - all pretty in his lap, skirt hiked up high around your waist as you bounce on his cock in the dead of night. You hope no one’s out here on the lonely mountain, they’d surely hear the car creaking from a mile away if they were. They’d see the way the truck bounces and sways in tandem with your own bouncing and swaying body.

You mewl and whine onto Clyde’s plump, lust swollen lips, raising and dropping your hips at your own rhythm as he lets you take what you need, lets you fuck him at your own pace. You’d been teasing him all night, acting up in an attempt to get any sort of attention from him, trying to get him to fuck you as badly as you needed to fuck him. You can't help it, he always looks so good in his big cozy jacket, all bundled up to go on a walk with you, _his little baby._

He groans loud, eyes squeezed shut and head thrown back at the sweet drag of your pussy over his massive cock, he feels every single ridge of you, every snug clench you give him when he thrusts up into you in a silent beg for you to go faster, fuck him harder. You’ve already cum twice and your pussy’s done nothing but get tighter and sloppier around him, he can barely take it anymore.

“N-No more baby, no more.” He begs, his forehead glistening with sweat. You whine, dragging your hips slower and rocking the back and forth, making both his hands - flesh and metal - shootout and grab your ass _hard_.

He pulls the flesh, molds it into his massive palms and kneads it until you're mewling into his mouth like a little animal begging for mercy. He holds you still, preventing your hips from undulating on top of his anymore.

“Daddy, ple-”

“Yer big Daddy can’t take it no more, sugar.” He says in such a sad tone, a slight growl to his voice. His eyes are pleading with you as much as his strained voice is, you think you see his lip tremble.

“Please, I-I want you to cum.” You pout right back, rutting against his hips to further persuade him.

Clyde groans and ruts up into you, pummeling his cock against your cervix and you have to stop yourself from screaming at the top of your lungs. You collapse forward into him and let your face fall into the crook of his neck, pressing tender, lazy kisses to his flushed skin.

“Shouldn’t… bad idea to- to cum inside ya in my truck. M-Messy.” He babbles as his hips start meeting you half way, fucking strong and steady up into you and you just lie on top of him, crying and taking it. He’s so fucking thick, so wide and the stretch burns so good, you feel complete, so full with him inside you like this.

“But I like it w-when you get me all messy, Daddy.” You smile, pressing the sickeningly sweet words into his skin.

Clyde growls again, flesh hand coming down to strike your ass cheek straight on with a loud crack. Your yell is muffled into his neck, you savour the fresh sting on your tender flesh, imagining the big handprint you know he’s left in his wake. You love when he gets like this, when he starts to get a little mean.

He holds your ass viciously as he pumps you full of him, “Yer lil pussy’s too sweet, too tight ‘round Daddy’s cock, I’m-”

“ _Puh-please, please Daddy_ _!_ I want it, n-need it so bad." You beg without thought, needing nothing more than to feel his hot cum fill you up right here on the mountain in the middle of the night.

Clyde continues to babble aimlessly, his accent incredibly thick and spewing nonsense as he fucks you the last bit of the ways before he’s moaning your name and filling you up so full and thick of his seed.

Clyde witnesses an explosion of stars and colours and galaxies unknown behind his eyelids as he empties himself into your sweet little cunt. You feel it shoot up into you, thick and warm while he fucks it as deep as it’ll go until it starts seeping out onto both of your thighs.

You sigh in relief and Clyde buries his face in your neck, trying to ground himself and surround his senses with you again after that brief out of body experience.

His chest breathes heavy against yours, trying to fill his lungs up with oxygen again and you practically melt into the hold he’s got on you, reclining you both against the driver’s seat to look up through the car’s skylight.

You admire the way the stars twinkle and the way Clyde’s cock twitches inside of you, slowly softening and letting more of his cum dribble out. You hum in content. _Messy indeed._

“Clyde look, a shooting star!” You point up through the sky light at the fast moving star, admiring the way it shoots through the sky so briefly. You tilt your head up from his chest to see him with his eyes still closed, totally blissed out.

“You missed it.” You pout, laying your head back down on his broad chest. Your eyes already feel heavy. You still have to drive back to his trailer.

“Oh, I saw some shootin’ stars alright.” He grumbles, voice thick and heavy with sleepiness. You hum again, a wide smile on your face.


End file.
